


☄ If Skull was... Tuxedo Mask

by Firehedgehog



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Fighting the power of evil, and throwing lame roses. here he is, Tuxedo Mask.. who'd rather not remember. ever





	☄ If Skull was... Tuxedo Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself, but i'm basing this on the old Sailor Moon.

“Your stalker is back,” Verde said in annoyance.

Skull winced, as a shrill cry filled the air, the window next to him shattered.

“Hello Usagi-chan,” Skull sighed as a blond women with pigtails glomped onto him, this seemingly eternal twenty-one year one Japanese women had been chasing him for years.

“Skull-kun, lets go on a date,” She said coyly, or her version which was an epic fail.

“I don’t date.. ever,” Skull said shuddering, the thought of being physical with anyone made him feel sick.

“Momo-chan... please,” she begged wide eyed, making him want to gag.

“Stop chasing me, you creep me out and I don’t see a future with you or anyone,” Skull said angrily, he really hoped he hadn’t known her from before the amnesia because she gave him the creeps.

He pulled away from her and walked away, ignoring her usual cries of crytal Tokyo and a future that sounded like they drugged the masses.

Nope... he liked being single.


End file.
